


An Appointment to Keep

by luvsanime02



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, Humor, Kinktober 2017, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Series, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Dorothy has a lot of work to do right now, but she always makes time for Relena.





	An Appointment to Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> Written for the October 18th Kinktober prompt: masturbation. Requested by Clara was someone saying, "Are you going to come here, or are you going to make me come get you myself?"

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**An Appointment to Keep** by luvsanime02

########

Again, Dorothy listens to the voicemail. It’s short, but very effective, Relena’s voice saying, "Are you going to come here, or are you going to make me come get you myself?"

Dorothy swallows around her suddenly dry throat. Relena sounds calm and confident, and her voice fills Dorothy with all kinds of naughty thoughts. Which she can’t do anything about at the moment, sadly, since she’s still at work.

Relena is such a tease. She knows how Dorothy will react to her call. Dorothy clears her throat and crosses her legs, smoothing out her skirt, and determines that she should try and get back to work. After a moment, she can focus again on her computer screen, and sees to her surprise that she has a Skype call waiting for her. From Relena.

Oh.

Dorothy answers the call, and her heart races when she sees Relena’s mischievous face looking back at her. “Good afternoon, Dorothy,” Relena says, acting as innocent as a schoolgirl. Dorothy feels her panties getting moist already, and struggles not to reveal how affected she is.

“I can’t leave the office right now,” she says, in answer to Relena’s message. And she really can’t. Dorothy has to get the paperwork ready for this merger, and it has to go perfectly. So many people in her company are depending on her to get this right.

Relena pouts playfully at her. “Are you sure?”

Dorothy sighs. “Yes, I’m sure,” she answers regretfully. 

Sitting back in her chair, Relena nods thoughtfully. “Then, I guess I’ll just have to come pick you up myself,” she says. Dorothy opens her mouth to protest. She  _ really  _ needs to get this work done today. But Relena continues. “Later, of course. How do you feel about turning off our phones when we get home, ordering in, and then having the whole night to ourselves?”

To Dorothy, it sounds heavenly. And practically impossible. Neither of them have had a free night in what seems like years. But tonight is very special, their two-year anniversary, and so Dorothy nods. They’ll make it happen, somehow. “It sounds wonderful,” she says truthfully.

Relena smiles at her sweetly, and Dorothy’s face warms as she blushes. Relena’s so beautiful when she smiles. “In the meantime,” Relena says, “do you think that you can take a break for a few minutes?”

It’s such a reasonable request that Dorothy’s immediately suspicious, raising one eyebrow in curiosity. “Oh? Whatever for?”

Relena leans forward. “So that you can show me just how sexy you look when you come, of course,” she says, her voice low and hushed. Her words send a tingle straight to Dorothy’s sex, and her eyes flick to the open door of her office. 

Dorothy throws her hair behind one shoulder. “Just one moment,” she says, as though they’re simply setting up a conference call or something, and then Dorothy stands up and walks over to the door, closing and locking it before sitting back down in her chair.

Relena’s still there, staring at her intently through the screen. “Everything alright?”

“Just fine,” Dorothy assures her, waving one hand flippantly. “Now, was there something specific you had in mind?”

Relena laughs softly. “Many things,” she says. “But I don’t suppose that you can just get naked and run your hands all over yourself, and show me where you want to be touched tonight. Not when someone could just waltz in at any moment.”

“I locked the door,” Dorothy mutters, and licks her lips. Relena’s idea is tempting. And Dorothy would do it, if Relena really asked her to. Dorothy would do anything if Relena asked her to do it. Still, she doesn’t really want to strip down to nothing while inside her office. What if there’s some emergency?

In a compromise, Dorothy shifts around in the chair until her legs are spread open wide and hanging over the armrests. She reaches down with one hand and pulls her underwear to the side, so that Relena can get a glimpse of just how wet Dorothy is right now. “Will this do?” she asks playfully.

Relena’s lips part slightly, and Dorothy can just make out the flush appearing high on her cheeks. “Oh, yes,” Relena sighs. “You look so pretty like this, Dorothy. Why don’t you touch yourself for me? I want to watch you.”

Dorothy’s other hand moves down to join the first, and two of her fingers dip between her folds. “Anything you say,” Dorothy whispers, just to see Relena become even more flustered. Dorothy withdraws her fingers, and raises them up to the screen in order to show Relena how they glisten with her juices, and then she drops them back down and inside her folds again, one finger going to her clit and circling it lazily.

“Does that feel good, Dorothy?” Relena asks, her voice becoming breathless. “Does it feel good to finger your clit? Maybe you should fuck yourself on your fingers. I want to see how wet you are inside.”

Her words are causing Dorothy to feel flushed all over, almost like she has a fever, and she’s practically melting into her chair. “Is that what you want to see?” she asks rhetorically. Dorothy’s already pushing one finger inside herself, and then two, pumping them in and out, watching Relena’s eyes on her the whole time. “Why don’t you play with yourself, too?” she adds. “You must really need to by now.”

As though she’s just been waiting for the suggestion, one of Relena’s hands disappears downwards, where she no doubt reaches inside her pants and beneath her underwear in order to start fingering herself.

Dorothy is the one who pouts now, briefly. “I don’t get to watch?” she asks. 

Relena laughs lightly, and again Dorothy is helpless in the face of her happiness. “You can watch all you want to later,” Relena promises her, and Dorothy knows she’ll keep that promise.

Dorothy’s fingers start moving faster just thinking about it. The stimulation feels good, but she’s not going to get herself off like this, so Dorothy reaches up with her thumb and starts furiously flicking her clit, rubbing the small nub back and forth, everything slick and wet. It feels so delicious, and she can’t help but tilt her head back a little and moan.

“I want to see your face, Dorothy,” Relena says, and Dorothy lowers her head until their eyes are locked together once again. Even through the screen, Relena’s gaze is scorching. “That’s it,” she praises. “Just like that, Dorothy. Come for me now.”

It takes a few more seconds of Dorothy playing with her clit almost frantically, two fingers still thrusting as deep inside of her as she can reach at this angle, but then she feels her orgasm come over her suddenly. 

Dorothy’s back arches away from the chair, and her hair falls forward over her eyes as she comes so hard that a small cry leaves her mouth. She can only hope that no one’s nearby. A second mewl of pleasure dimly echoes through the room, and Dorothy removes her hand from her panties in order to push her hair aside and look at Relena, whose face is pink all over, her lips glossy from licking them. She’s slumped over slightly in her chair, and looks utterly content.

Which is exactly how Dorothy feels. She doesn’t even mind the stickiness on her fingers, and brings them up to her lips, sucking off the excess juices.

Relena groans. “I can’t kiss you from here,” she says. Dorothy smiles. That’s exactly why she licked her fingers clean in the first place. Relena loves to kiss Dorothy afterwards, to taste Dorothy’s essence on her tongue. 

“Call it karma,” Dorothy asserts. She leans over her desk for the box of tissues, and uses some of them to wipe herself totally clean. Well, as clean as she can get right now, anyways.

Relena sniffs, but then drops the offended act. She still looks completely relaxed. “Fine, then. When do you think you can leave the office tonight?”

Dorothy glances at her schedule. “No later than four,” she decides suddenly, canceling one appointment at 4:15 and another at 5:30. Relena blinks at her in surprise, and Dorothy smirks. “After all, today is a very special day, isn’t it?”

Relena laughs again, clearly delighted. “I’ll pick you up at four,” she promises. “See you later, Dorothy.”

“Yes,” Dorothy agrees, nodding. “You’ll definitely see me later.” She signs out of Skype and leans back in her chair, sighing. Well, that was a wonderful break, but she still has a lot of work to do if she’s going to make her new deadline. Stretching her arms out in front of her, her fingers laced together, Dorothy waits to hear a pop in her shoulder before she decides that she’s stalled long enough.

Dorothy finally returns to working on the merger, even more eager to finish than she was before. After all, Dorothy has someone very important picking her up later this afternoon. And then Dorothy and Relena can continue to celebrate their anniversary long into the night.


End file.
